


Christmasing With You

by lonniek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Poly pack, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonniek/pseuds/lonniek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the holidays, and Isaac’s “holiday cheer” is missing...until Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson are done with him, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was creeping WAY back on Alex’s [blog](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/133272538577/isaacjacksonallisonscott-with-bonus-sometimes) (like 5 months back) and found this ship that I forgot I shipped until I thought about it again and I needed to procrastinate on my grad school apps some more and Alex prompted me with:
> 
> Arguing over decorations? Maybe Jackson has ridiculously expensive ornaments that he doesn’t want anyone touching so he doesn’t want them to come over and help decorate. Maybe Allison drags Isaac shopping for Scott and Jackson and they discover that they don’t know what to buy for them because Scott doesn’t ask for things, and Jackson literally has everything. Allison and Scott trying to seduce Isaac and Jackson with their holiday cheer. THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS.
> 
> I did a little bit of a few things and have discovered a polya holiday mashup. Combining this with my teen wolf bingo “i don’t know what to get ... for Christmas” square!

It’s not that Isaac doesn’t like Christmas. He does. He loves the lights and the carols and the food and the warmth and the fact that everyone tries a little harder to be less of an ass around the holidays.

But Isaac’s memories of the holidays aren’t pleasant, and it makes getting into the spirit harder. It wasn’t so difficult when his mom was around. She made his father tolerable when he snuck too much Manischewitz into his eggnog, hushed him and put him to bed. But after his mother got tired of the abuse and took off at night, crying and promising to come back for him soon, Isaac’s father changed. The nit-picking became obsessive, nights in the freezer became more and more common, until it was almost easy to close his eyes and pretend he was still wrapped up in his mother’s love.

For twelve Christmases, Isaac was beaten, broken, locked away, so he only shrugs and curls a little tighter around himself when people ask him what his plans are for the holidays. He may be living with his partners now, but fireworks still leave the taste of bile in his throat, too similar to the crackle of chains against the freezer door. He still covers his fear with snark and bite, ignoring questions from Lydia as to why she’s gotten a gift card from him for the last four years with a smirk and an evasive shrug. Allison is the only one who knows, who really understands, why the holidays are so hard. She’ll never get it, not the fear of the clock striking midnight and reminding her father that her mother is gone, but she sees behind the layers of rude remarks to the pain that he can’t quite scrub from his eyes. And Isaac is grateful, so grateful, that he doesn’t have to wear the smile that Lydia wants him to put on when she drapes him in winter scarf options for their matching caroling outfits. Even though Lydia’s been rubbing off on Allison with her love of fall and winter fashions, the promise of snow, Isaac can’t help that he still gets misty-eyed when he thinks about how kind she is to him, how genuine it is, and how easy it is for her soft hands to touch him gently, deal out kindness.

The only person that Isaac can compare her to in that way is Scott, especially around the holiday season. He’s got a huge family, one that came back together after his father finally left the picture, and he and Melissa could have all of their cousins and aunts and uncles over. The company makes Scott’s smile brighter than Isaac remembers seeing it, and he’s beside himself when Scott turns the smile on him. Isaac understands why Scott and Allison love Christmas. They’ve always had a family who loves and cares about them to share it with.

When all of them first moved in together, back when everyone’s parents were still worried about their kids deciding they really did all love each other, Lydia and Isaac had a solidarity in being staunchly against Christmas. Lydia complained all the time that winter made it impossible to stay properly moisturized, and turned her nose up at every kitschy decoration that Jackson and Scott brought home. Isaac knows her better now, well enough to know that the reason she was so afraid to let Christmas happen in this new space was because she was terrified it was going to end. And when Jackson lost their “who can kiss the most people under the mistletoe in a week” dare and had to carol every house in a four block radius in an outfit of her choosing, Lydia stopped trying to distance herself from the fun. Now they all go together the night before Christmas, dropping off cookies and singing and making merry and giving presents. Isaac hears her practice her caroling solos during the summer sometimes, when she thinks nobody’s home yet.

Isaac’s glad for her, he can’t bring himself to be unhappy that she’s finally settled down into the permanence of their relationship. Still, it leaves him with a niggling feeling in his chest, an emptiness that the holidays seem to fill in everyone but him.

 

* * *

 

Isaac is the only person who is genuinely surprised at how much Jackson Whittemore loves Christmas. He didn’t notice it at first, when everything was still settling, the way that Jackson was a little less abrasive once Halloween was over. He smiled more and offered to sit in his least favorite spot on the couch. And twice in a week the first year, Isaac woke up to Jackson whistling while he whisked together pancake batter. Isaac always assumed that it was just the fact that they’d all finally made it out of Beacon Hills and not break up with each other that made his smiles a little less of a sneer and a little more genuine. When he smiles like that, small and embarrassed by his affection, he reminds Isaac of Scott: maybe a little too headstrong, but well-meaning to the people that matter to him. But Isaac keeps finding other justifications for Jackson’s behavior: an easy day at work, a good workout, a hot bath where Scott rubs his shoulders and washes his hair in the tub. It’s not until Jackson shows up after Isaac’s Intro to Psych class with a mug of homemade hot chocolate and snickerdoodles (Isaac’s favorite cookie) “just because” that Isaac feels like he’s missing something.

“Thanks,” he tells Jackson as he gets on his bike to head off to his next class in the science building on campus. “Why are you being so nice?” he asks as he straps down his books into the bike basket. The wind blows and Isaac pulls his scarf tighter around his neck. He expects Jackson to snort and walk away, the same way that about 80% of their interactions end, but instead Jackson gives Isaac half a smile, shrugs with his left shoulder, and tucks the empty plate of cookies under his arm.

“It’s Christmas,” he says simply, and heads off down the quad back toward their house. Isaac watches him go for a long moment, until someone accidentally bumps into him and shocks him back into motion. He carries on about his day, drinks the cocoa and eats his cookies, and when he has a spare minute, he texts Lydia and Allison to see what’s really up with Jackson.

When he gets home from classes for the day, Scott is the only one who’s back, and he’s shouting obscenities at Stiles through the video game console’s microphone. Isaac sets down his keys and his bag at the door, steps out of his shoes and scarf, and comes to sit down next to Scott, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Hey,” Scott says quickly, smashing buttons together and grunting at the screen.

“Hey,” Isaac returns. “Hey, Stiles!” he yells a little louder so that the receiver will pick it up.

“Stiles says what’s up,” Scott passes on. They sit in comfortable silence interspersed with machine gun fire and grenade explosions until Scott cuts off the game console at six. The pair of them get up and start making dinner together, their Tuesday evening chore, and chat while they wait for the rest of their family to get home.

“Hey, Scott,” Isaac says in between chopping onions and browning ground beef for pasta sauce. Scott looks up at him from where he’s washing kale and spinach for a salad in the sink. “Why is Jackson so happy around Christmas?” Scott puts on his contemplative face and shrugs after a moment, moving to put the pasta in the water and stopping to kiss Allison on the cheek as she comes home and into the kitchen.

“Ask Allison,” he suggests.

“Ask me what?” she says, coming around Scott to kiss Isaac. She holds him against her after they kiss for a moment in greeting, because Allison never wakes up properly for her goodbye kiss in the morning when Isaac has to leave for class.

“Why Jackson is so happy. He brought me cocoa and cookies today and was really cryptic about why he brought it.”

“Jackson really likes Christmas,” Allison says easily, moving to set the table for dinner. “Lydia says he’s always really liked it, since he was a kid, but I’m not sure why. I never really asked, honestly. Sorry.” Allison takes the salad bowl from Scott and puts it in the middle of the table. When the rest of the table is set, Allison looks up and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. When she looks at Isaac, it’s with concern in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. “Does it bother you?”

He’d never thought about it that way. Jackson, who’s always got something to gripe about, manages to find cheer in the one holiday that Isaac doesn’t know how to stomach. Maybe it does. Isaac feels the blood in his veins turn cold, and anxiety prickles in his chest, in between his breathing. Scott gets to Isaac before he has a chance to escape from the question and run up to his room. Isaac turns and rests his head in Scott’s shoulder, who rubs his back and looks over Isaac’s shoulder at Allison with wide, confused eyes. Allison shakes her head and mouths the word ‘later,’ and steps behind Isaac to hug him.

“I’m sorry,” she coos into his ear, and Isaac reaches back to squeeze her hand. The trio breaks apart a moment after that, but move together as a unit so that Isaac isn’t without a soft touch from one of them for more than the space of a breath. Isaac finishes up the tomato sauce, Scott portions out the pasta, and Allison opens a bottle of wine before Lydia and Jackson arrive. They come in within minutes of each other, Lydia first in a flurry of scarves and mittens and heading upstairs to change out of her work clothes, and then Jackson, who comes in from the gym and heads straight to the bathroom to wash up before he eats. The conversation is forgotten, and the night carries on as normal. Lydia and Allison talk about work, Scott tells a story about how one of the terrified cats at the vet today hid under the sink and they had to call the fire department to get it out from behind a pipe, and Isaac shares the news from his last sociology class.

Over dinner they plan their holiday party for their neighbors and finalize the menu, and it’s the most involved Jackson has ever been in their dinnertime conversation. Isaac bites his tongue, but watches him for signs that he’s been possessed. Jackson doesn’t even snark when Isaac asks him to do the dishes because he really needs some down time with Lydia and Allison, just whisks the plate off to the sink with a “you owe me, Lahey.”

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Isaac calls back, and gets a middle finger and a smile in return.

 

* * *

 

In the end, it’s Lydia who explains why Jackson loves the holidays so much. She and Isaac are having lunch on campus two and a half weeks after The Cookie Incident because Isaac’s Cognitive Science class was canceled during her lunch hour. They don’t usually have time to see each other during the day, so it’s nice to sit in the back of the cafeteria with her, her thumb stroking over the back of his hand while he pokes at his lunch.

“So, I talked to Allison last weekend,” Lydia says, clicking her nails down on the table.

“What about?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows, but she swats at his hand and rolls her eyes.

“I’m being serious. About Jackson.” Isaac’s stomach tightens. Lydia feels him tense. “Hey, it’s okay. She didn’t...she said there was some stuff that you were going to have to tell me when you were ready. But we didn’t talk about that. Now relax and listen,” she instructs primly, and Isaac knows when to follow her directions. Still, the discomfort in his chest eases when Lydia assures him that Allison didn’t take away what was his to tell.

“You know that Jackson’s adopted,” she starts, and Isaac nods for emphasis to show that he’s ready to listen to her story. “Well, he didn’t get adopted until he was eleven, so he remembers what it was like to have nothing for Christmas, bouncing around from foster home to group home to temporary placement and back again. He acts like he’s too good for everybody now, but it’s so that nobody guesses where he came from.

“Anyway, Jackson had a few younger kids he watched out for in the group home, and he didn’t want them to get nothing for Christmas, so he saved up all his money the whole year to buy presents. But then both of them got adopted in time for the holidays.”

“And Jackson didn’t,” Isaac whispers. Lydia inclines her head just enough for Isaac to know he’s correct, clears her throat, and continues.

“Six months later, Jackson met the Whittemores. When all the paperwork was signed, and the adoption was finalized, it was mid-October. And they were so…” Lydia stops here for a moment, and smiles to herself. “Jackson always cries when he tells this part of the story,” she says softly. Isaac leans over just enough for their lips to touch, and nods.

“He says that Thanksgiving wasn’t even over when they started decorating for Christmas. All they’d ever wanted was a kid, and they did up the whole house with lights. He had an advent calendar and presents every day, and it helped to kind of...close the wound a little. I guess he’s just making up for lost Christmases. That’s why Jackson’s always so easy to buy presents for. He loves it all, the thought of someone thinking of him is enough. And everyone loves an easy giftee,” Lydia says, lightening the tone of the conversation again. Isaac leans back in his chair and sucks in a deep breath. He holds it a beat longer than he expects to, and his exhale is harsher than he intends for it to be.

“I wish I could like Christmas like that,” Isaac muses quietly, and then sighs. Lydia’s face is blank, patient, eyebrow arched with the smallest hint of expectation. “It’s about my mom. And my dad. They...to say they made it rough is an understatement.” Isaac clears his throat and looks down at his phone. “But I guess we’re out of time for now; your lunch is over.”

“Betty can wait,” Lydia says, but Isaac knows how much she hates to be late and shakes his head.

“It’s okay. Later tonight. Make Scott come braid your hair or something and I can just...just tell you both.” Isaac stands and clears his tray from the table before Lydia has a chance to press the issue, but she seems to believe that he’s not trying to shy away from the conversation. If she holds him just a little longer before taking off, Isaac doesn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

Isaac tries to be festive, but every attempt seems to flop. He buys eggnog on the way home from school to find that Jackson’s already bought the expensive bottles of it and doesn’t want “that shitty boxed stuff” in their refrigerator. He buys a wreath for the front door of their house, and when he pedals up to the front door of the house that evening, wreath around his neck, and sees a silver and green ornamented wreath, Isaac crushes his between his hands until it’s nothing but poinsettia-colored dust and pine needles.

Lydia watches him crush the wreath from her perch in the window sill, watering the plants. The overhang from the second floor means that she can see him, but he doesn’t see her. When Isaac goes to bed that night in the spare room, he’s irritated and wants to isolate himself, and Lydia sits down Jackson and Allison at the kitchen table.

“We need to do something for Isaac for Christmas,” she says, and her tone leaves no room for argument. Allison takes Lydia’s hand in hers and nods, running through ideas in her head. She pulls her phone from her pocket and shoots Scott a few quick texts so that he can be involved in the conversation from work.

“I have no idea what to get him. He’s always sulking around and when I ask what he wants he just gives me that creepy thousand yard stare and walks off. I don’t see why we can’t get him gift cards like he gets us every year and be done with it.” Jackson’s attitude is more than a little warranted. He and Isaac have been fighting with each other, just little aggressions while they struggle to find common ground in the holiday season.

“Don’t be an ass, Jackson,” Lydia snaps, and Jackson clenches his jaw, hands curling into fists on the table.

“Tell him not to be an ass! He’s the one who’s sleeping in the spare room tonight. It’s not like we’re not trying.”

“Jackson,” Allison says, cutting off Lydia before she has a chance to raise her voice. “Fighting about this will only make Isaac feel worse.” She puts her phone down and cups Jackson’s cheek in her hand, leans in to hold him close. “He didn’t have a family like you do to appreciate Christmas, okay? He’s just got us. And I love him, and I want him to smile a real smile on Christmas. Don’t you want me to have that?” Allison’s soft coos have their desired effect, and Jackson melts into her side, deflated. They fall into silence, each thinking about gift ideas. Jackson worries his lower lip between his teeth while he contemplates the pros and cons of some kind of poster or wall decoration, and Allison and Lydia frown at each other, mentally crossing clothes and bath products off of their lists.

Allison’s phone buzzes about twenty minutes later with a text from Scott. Allison reads it and her face lights up. She passes the phone to Lydia, who shows it to Jackson. When the phone makes its way back around to Allison, she starts making a list.

The three of them stay up until Scott comes in from his shift on-call around one, and even later. Scott sleeps in the spare room with Isaac while the rest of the group plans, and Isaac clings to Scott in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Isaac wakes up late for school on December 1st. While he’s brushing his teeth and forcing his shoes onto his feet, he sees something out of the corner of his eye. When he turns around, there’s a small bottle of cologne with a ribbon wrapped around it, and Isaac’s name on the tag. He spits his toothpaste out and rinses his mouth before flipping the tag over to read “Only the beginning,” in what can only be Lydia’s handwriting. He opens the bottle: it’s expensive, sharp like Jackson likes to use, but smoky. He throws some of it on, puts it back on the shelf, and leaves.

On the second day, Isaac wakes up to a new pair of fingerless gloves hanging on his door handle. The tag simply says “2”. Isaac saves the gloves for when they have the first snow, and they’re warm enough that he can wear them and still bike to school through finals week.

Isaac doesn’t think much of it at first, not until it’s been two weeks and the little trinkets haven’t stopped. Every day that Isaac wakes up, there’s another gift, another ribbon and a tag. He got a new camera, a month of photography lessons, a better bike lock, and four new scarves. He’s collecting the tags in his sock drawer, safe in the back so nobody can judge him for it. When he leaves the bedroom, kissing a sleep-addled Allison goodbye, Jackson’s waiting for him in the kitchen with a brand new travel mug and a breakfast burrito.

“Happy fifteenth day of Christmas,” he says, dutifully handing over the mug. Isaac accepts his food and cocoa, and hesitates in the doorway before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jackson’s lips. They don’t kiss often, or touch, really: they each get along for their partners’ sakes. But this Jackson seems so much more settled than the person that Isaac hated in high school. Jackson even kisses him back before pulling away and telling Isaac not to be late for his last final.

Isaac bikes to school, and when he overhears the Christmas music playing from the administrative offices, he hums along. After his exam, Isaac sits in the library for five hours, scouring the internet for the perfect gifts, and when he sends a text message to Stiles asking about what Scott would like, even Stiles seems shocked that Isaac is determined to do something better than gift cards. He refuses to admit that he’s feeling the holiday spirit, though. He claims he’s just feeling loved, taken care of. Stiles reminds him in no uncertain terms that that’s the point of the holidays, and Isaac takes a picture of himself flipping off the camera: confused by his own sentimentality. When he closes his eyes that night and thinks of Christmas, it’s the first time that the freezer isn’t what he thinks of. Instead, he feels the warmth of Allison’s smile when she caught him wearing his new gloves, the way that Scott turned his head when he smelled the new cologne. The images of his father come, and he’s still haunted by the ghost of his mother’s abandonment, but when he turns over to curl into Lydia’s chest, she strokes her fingers down his back and he feels like he might be all right again.

That doesn’t mean it’s all easy. On Christmas Eve, Isaac is jumpy. Every slammed door makes him anxious, and his stomach is so in knots that he can hardly eat dinner. The tree is up and decorated, but every time Isaac smells the pine needles, he kind of wants to throw up. Everyone feels the tension in his shoulders as they sit under the tree to exchange their “night before” gifts. Allison and Lydia have matching pajamas for everyone, and insist that they’re all wearing them so that they can take pictures. Scott, Isaac, and Jackson obey with sideways glances at each other.

They let Isaac give gifts first, and he presents each of them in kind with a small stuffed animal. He chews the inside of his lip while he passes out the small boxes. Lydia gets a unicorn, Allison a bird, Jackson a tiger, and Scott a bear. They’re all little pieces of how they watch over him, a way to keep him in their hearts when he can’t be there in person. They go around the circle like that, handing out gifts and waiting to see reactions, but demand that Isaac wait until he has all of his gifts before he opens them.

“Open this one first,” Scott insists, shoving a long parcel into his hands.

“And then this one,” Allison says, nudging the gift on the floor his direction.

“Anyone else want to chime in?” Isaac asks, rolling his eyes.

“We’ll wait,” Lydia answers, and Isaac blows her a kiss and rips the paper off the present in his hands. It’s a picture frame with space for nine different photos, and there’s hooks so that he can mount it on the wall. He thinks back to the ninth day of Christmas when he got his photography lessons and smiles as he unwraps the scrapbook and scrapbooking paper and supplies next. Isaac’s breath catches in his chest and he sniffles, trying to hold it together.

“This one’s next,” Jackson says quietly from next to him, and hands him a small jewelry box. Isaac’s hands shake as he opens it, and with trembling fingers he lifts up the locket. Engraved into the gold of the heart are two concentric circles: Scott’s pack symbol. The first tears well up in his eyes and Isaac blinks hard and fast, trying to avoid the inevitable.

“What’s next?” he asks weakly, trying to make a joke.

“Open it,” Lydia tells him, but Isaac’s fingers are shaking too badly to be dexterous, and Allison has to help him. When he sees each of his partners’ smiling faces staring up at him from the locket, Isaac bursts into tears.

“I get it,” he sobs, clutching the locket to his chest and sucking down air while he tries and fails to come up with words. But that’s it: he gets it. He understands in the same way that Lydia gave herself over to the pull of Christmas: they want him to make new memories, create a new life, live in the present, with them, the people he loves. When he looks up, Allison’s eyes are wet and Scott’s wiping at his own.

“Thank you,” Isaac whispers, his voice thin and watery. Because for the first time ever, it doesn’t hurt to be happy. For the first time, Isaac realizes that he’s home. And then he’s crying again, in earnest, and Jackson is the first one to reach out and pull him into a hug. Everyone else follows suit until they’re a pile of snuggling bodies on the floor.

Here, underneath a pile of his lovers, his closest friends, his family, Isaac learns that maybe he has some Christmases to make up for, too.

 


	2. Coda: Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snipped based on [this](http://coltonhaynesofficial.tumblr.com/post/134516382153/1st-night-in-my-new-home1st-christmas-tree-as-an) instagram picture of Colton Haynes.

This is the picture that Isaac takes after he graduates college and they all move out of the college town and are well enough off between the five of them that they can afford a nice house with amenities, and they don’t even argue over some of the bills that Jackson just takes up anymore. There’s a balance that they’ve never had before. Everyone settles down.

But Isaac and Jackson have gotten closer since what Isaac has started referring to as his[First Christmas](http://dasbijou.tumblr.com/post/134450212311/christmasing-with-you). For the next two years after that, they’re maybe a little more understanding of each other. They’re not soft by any means: they’ve both got snark and attitude for days, but they understand each other better now. Sometimes when Isaac has a bad day, Jackson’s the one he calls to come and pick him and his bike up from school and take him somewhere. Sometimes, when Jackson can’t sleep in the middle of the night in the sea of bodies, he grabs Isaac’s hand and they spoon in the spare room so that Jackson can curl up into the warmth of Isaac’s arms, of the weight of him solid against his back.

When Christmas comes in the new house (Christmas being exactly one minute after Halloween on November 1st), Jackson starts hanging tinsel throughout the house, and Lydia starts humming Christmas music under her breath. She and Allison spend hours making DIY Christmas decorations from Pinterest while Scott tries to train their new pet kitten to not chew up the electrical cords for the outdoor lights.

But the crowning moment is the tree. Scott, Allison, and Lydia are all in Beacon Hills the weekend they have to go tree hunting, so it’s just Isaac and Jackson, bundled up against the crisp December air. When Jackson slips his hand into Isaac’s, Isaac tucks it into his pocket and strokes over it periodically. Even though he can’t feel his nose, Isaac’s never been warmer.

They find the tree after searching through the throngs of trees for an hour and a half, with Jackson spouting more Christmas tree facts than Isaac thought existed. Jackson’s so animated, though, using his hands to point out small differences between the different tree species, and Isaac smiles his big-toothed grin while he listens, categorically memorizing how misty Jackson’s eyes get when they land on The Right Tree. Isaac impresses Jackson by cutting down the tree for him, and they both carry it down to Jackson’s Excalade (he finally traded up for a bigger backseat when Lydia told him she wouldn’t have sex in a cramped backseat ever again).

When it’s home and the tree is up and stable, Isaac gives Jackson his first advent calendar present: a cat Christmas sweater, and Jackson puts it on immediately. They take a series of selfies of them flipping off the camera before it devolves into smooshy kisses and breathy whispers against each others’ skin. Eventually, they get up and lay out the tree decorations. Jackson’s insistent that there’s a correct and an incorrect way to decorate a tree, and Isaac gives up halfway through to watch Jackson do it instead. But he gets it: this is the first time he’s had a tree in his own house, it’s a big moment.

Isaac’s fiddling around on his phone when he hears Jackson sigh contentedly, the last ornament in hand. Isaac opens the camera and manages to snap the perfect picture: the serenity and focus as he places it perfectly, all of his concern removed from his face while he concentrates. Jackson catches Isaac a second later and tackles him off the couch and the moment is ruined, but when Isaac posts it to his instagram later with the caption “i don’t know where i was before, but now i’m ho ho home,” Jackson snuggles closest with him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join me on [tumblr](http://dasbijou.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> for more ho ho holiday goodness, slide on over to my [tumblr](http://demigirlisaaclahey.tumblr.com)


End file.
